1. SUMMARY/ABSTRACT OF THE FUNDED PARENT AWARD OR PROJECT Summary from Parent CTSA 1 U54 TR002732-01 (PI: Laura James) Expanding Translational Research in Arkansas- 07/01/2019 - 06/30/2024 The health challenges of Arkansas mandate that the University of Arkansas for Medical Sciences (UAMS) Translational Research Institute (TRI) work in partnership with communities and stakeholders to develop and conduct clinical and translational research (CTR) that will measurably improve the health of Arkansans. As the academic home for translational researchers, our Clinical and Translational Science Award (CTSA) hub has developed efficient and resourceful workflows, established excellent research training and educational programs, and launched initiatives to support the growth of team science and community engagement. With maturation of our hub, we have expanded our integration with our participating sites, Arkansas Children's Hospital (ACH) and the Central Arkansas Veteran's Healthcare System (CAVHS), which provides us with diverse perspectives and a collaborative foundation of multidisciplinary research across these three closely linked institutions. Collectively, hub faculty from UAMS, ACH, and CAVHS have rich expertise in CTR engaging rural and underrepresented populations and will help us expand CTR resources more broadly. Our vision is to be a thriving translational research ecosystem that catalyzes discoveries into health solutions for rural and underrepresented populations. Our future work, based on our previous accomplishments, will be guided by the following five specific aims: Aim 1). Enrich our environment for CTR by supporting and rewarding team-based collaborations at the local and national level; Aim 2). Enhance training to researchers across the translational research spectrum and at all career levels through innovative and team-based approaches; Aim 3). Increase partnerships with diverse stakeholders to expand the impact of clinical and translational research in and with rural populations; Aim 4). Streamline translational research processes and enhance research quality with state- of-the-art informatics approaches and methods; and Aim 5). Expand clinical and translational research opportunities across the lifespan and in underrepresented populations. The collective impact of our success as a CTSA hub will provide ?real world solutions? for effective CTR in rural and underrepresented populations, a facet insufficiently represented within the CTSA Consortium. Overview of how the candidate will use the CTSA program resources: Key to the success of the proposed project will be the support, depth and breadth of resources that TRI will make available. All members of the applicant's mentor team, Drs. James, Haynes, Hutcins, Rojo, Su, and Tilford are CTSA-funded faculty and will be directly involved in the proposed study to ensure its success. In addition, this project will utilize expertise from TRI's Biostatistics, Epidemiology, & Research Design (BERD) Core; Community Engagement Advisory Board; Health Literacy Core; Implementation Science Core; and the Arkansas Clinical Data Repository (AR-CDR). TRI's BERD Core will provide detailed consultation on study design and analysis of qualitative data. TRI's Community Advisory Board and Health Literacy Core will be critical in both the development of culturally sensitive interview guides to minority patients and in ensuring culturally meaningful interpretation of the findings. TRI's Implementation Science Core will guide the use of the Consolidated Framework for Implementation Research to frame the providers' interview guide. TRI greatly expanded the AR- CDR and improved data quality by implementing a data governance structure and data curation program, expanding data extracts from UAMS' Epic EHR, integrating new legacy data sets and creating new project specific data marts. Because of this, the AR-CDR will be used by this project to provide cohort estimates of women who would be eligible to participate in interviews. Additionally, TRI will provide staff trained in conducting interviews and community engagement to assist with the interviews. Moreover, the applicant will benefit from TRI's regularly hosted worships various topics including grant writing, community engagement, and implementation sciences throughout the year, and the grant writing support and mock interviews to assist her with future grant submissions after this award. Taken together, TRI resources will have a significant impact on driving the success of this project.